Love of the Lion
by MerelyMad
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts changed many things for many people. With Susan and Colin not having spoken for three years, how will they react when they run into each other again? AU DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters. I just borrow them.
1. Chapter 1

Colin's heart pounded as Voldemort's voice rang out across the grounds. Sweat and dust coated his skin and clothing as he struggled to keep the Death Eaters at bay. He'd lost track of Susan as the battle had escalated around him. _Let her still be alive,_ he pleaded. A Snatcher charged him, eyes flashing dangerously.

Colin's blond hair blew in his face as he whirled to face him. He wasn't fast enough, though. A flash of red light hit his chest and he crumpled like a rag doll.

Susan's knees nearly gave out as Oliver Wood carried Colin's body into the Great Hall. He shouldn't have been there. _I'll have to tell Dennis_, she thought, tears stinging her eyes.

She wasn't the only one crying. The Weasleys gathered in the corner, crying over the body of one of the twins. Hermione knelt beside the bodies of Remus and Tonks. Even Slughorn seemed to be mourning.

A faint movement drew Susan's eyes. Colin's finger twitched, causing Oliver to nearly drop him. Dean Thomas hurried over, helping him set him on a cot.

"Colin, mate, can you hear me?" he asked gently.

Susan pushed her way over to him, eager to hear the answer. She laughed in relief when he nodded. Dean and Oliver grinned, hugging each other.

"S-Susan?" Colin asked.

"I'm here," she responded.

"I… I l—"

"Yes?"  
"I lov—"

She didn't hear the end of what he said, Voldemort's voice ringing out again. When she returned to ask him, he was surrounded by friends.

"Must not have been that important."


	2. Chapter 2

"Susan Bones, new head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Has a nice ring to it." Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt grinned at her over his desk.

At twenty, Susan was shocked at the job offer. She'd only been working at the Ministry for two years. Already, she'd climbed through the ranks of the Hit Wizard office. The point was making her aunt proud. Amelia Bones had been the best Head of Magical Law Enforcement in the history of the position, at least in Susan's opinion.

"Susan?"

She swallowed. "I'll do it."

"CREEVEY!" Alana Dingwell shouted.

The blond man jumped, nearly dropping his camera. "Yes, chief?"

"I need you and Nott down at the Minister's press conference. NOW!" The brunette turned on her heel, stalking back into her office.

Colin rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he unfolded his tall frame from behind his desk. "Yes ma'am," he muttered.

Teddy Nott, one of his former classmates and tormentors, strode toward him, grinning. Oddly, once his father had been locked in Azkaban again, he'd become a different person, much happier and kinder. When Colin had asked, he'd simply replied that he refused to live in the past.

"Ready, Creevey?"  
"As I'll ever be."

Together, they disappeared with a CRACK!

"Now, I am pleased to announce the new head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Susan Bones!"

Applause met this announcement and Susan wanted to die. She was unused to the attention and being promoted before the Chosen One brought a lot of it. It was unthinkable for a mostly unknown survivor of the Battle of Hogwarts, regardless of her family, to receive such recognition. She forced a smile for the cameras, waiting to be excused.

_I'm officially Harry's boss._ She cringed at the thought, turning her attention to the crowd of journalists and photographers a few feet beyond the podium. The journalists shouted questions at her and Kingsley. He answered each one vaguely, giving them nothing to misquote.

"Miss Bones, Theodore Nott from the Daily Prophet. How does it feel to have outshone the Boy Who Lived?" a raven-haired man asked.

"Erm, well…" Susan stammered. "I'm honored and terrified of making a muck of things."

Nott laughed, elbowing the blond man beside him, jotting down her quote as he did. The blond man grinned, quickly snapping a picture. Susan frowned as she watched them, tuning out to rest of the journalists. They seemed familiar, but she couldn't place their faces.

Eventually, Kingsley ended the press conference, shaking Susan's hand for the cameras and giving her a reassuring smile. The press slowly filtered out of the Atrium and Susan was left standing near the Fountain of Magical Brethren, which had been rebuilt after Voldemort's fall. She glanced at it, wondering how Hermione felt about its glorification of the position House Elves still had in the Wizarding World. She laughed a bit, thinking the bushy haired witch had probably protested when Kingsley had had the statue moved back to its original position.

Just as she turned to leave, she spotted the blond photographer that had been with Nott. "The press conference is over," she called out to him.

"Oh, I know that, Miss Bones. However, I thought you might like to talk to an old friend," he said, a grin on his face as he strode towards her.

"I'm afraid I don't recognize you," she said coldly, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"Come now, Bones… Surely you remember the boy you never gave the chance to say good-bye to you after the Battle of Hogwarts." He stopped directly in front of her, giving her a glimpse of his eyes.

Her eyes widened as she stepped back away from him. "Creevey…"

He laughed. "Knew you recognized me. Took you long enough."

She let out sigh as she glared up at him. "What do you want?"

"Why didn't you say good-bye to me, Susan? Why didn't you come talk to me after the Battle was over?" Hurt filled his eyes.

"Maybe you should have come looking for _me_," she muttered. "Creevey, that was years ago."

"Three years ago. I've been counting. I've been counting how long it's been since I've seen you, how long since you didn't respond to my owls."

"I've been busy." She tried to walk around him, only for him to step in her path.

"I won't let you run this time, Susan."

"Run? From what?"

The raven-haired man from earlier, Nott, exited the lift. "Colin! Come on. We're going to be late!"

Colin glanced back at him. "I'll be there in a minute."  
"Not a minute," he whined. "Now."

Susan rolled her eyes. "Your boyfriend needs you. Run along, Creevey. We can talk later."

Colin glared at her for a moment. "Fine… I'll write you."

She gave him a sharp nod, quickly moving around him. "I'm sure you'll find plenty of ways to bother me again. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go set up my office."

Colin watched as she left him and Theo alone in the Atrium with the security wizard. _Well, that went well,_ he thought bitterly as he trudged towards his friend. The raven-haired man grinned up at Colin, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Boyfriend, hmm? When were you planning on telling me? Or your brother, for that matter?"

Colin took a deep breath, forcing a smile. "Well, you know, I thought you'd gotten the hints when I gave you the ring."

Together, they laughed. "Well, come on, then. Let's go meet with the boss, boyfriend," Theo said.

Arms linked, they made their way out of the Ministry.


End file.
